Shmipper and Smabble
|pets = |friends = Various unnamed children |minions = |enemies = |likes = Their grandpa; Gideon Gleeful |dislikes = Bear-O |powers = |weapons = |quote = Shmipper: "Pop-pop, I just wealized dat... I wuv you." }} Shmipper and Smabble are two siblings that first appeared in "Tourist Trapped." They are sometimes used to illustrate complete opposites of Mabel and Dipper Pines. They have a grandpa, and their relationship with him is shown to be openly sweet and affectionate, in contrast to Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel's "family bonds." History In the first scene of "Tourist Trapped," the siblings are briefly seen joyfully playing and running around in circles. Shmipper and Smabble are seen again in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," this time with their grandpa, in a fishing boat. Shmipper expressed how much he loved their grandpa, whom he called "pop-pop." Nearby, Grunkle Stan heard the whole thing, and "booed" at the three of them. That made their grandpa mad, and Shmipper mentioned that "maybe he has no one who loves him, pop-pop," which made Stan sad. In Grunkle Stan's flashback of Gideon's tour bus taking the parking spot he was going to use, Shmipper and Smabble cheer for Gideon. They also attend a show at the Tent of Telepathy. In "Double Dipper," Smabble is seen at various points in the background of the party, like when Mabel is dancing, and when Pacifica sings. They are both seen in the crowd watching Pacifica and on a wagon with their family in the intro. Later on, in "Irrational Treasure," when Smabble is dancing around the maypole and trips, Pacifica orders her friends to kick her off the team. Both Shmipper and Smabble attend the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Smabble also appeared in the audience when Dipper trips through the Wax Stan time period. In "Summerween," Smabble goes trick-or-treating, dressed as a daisy, with four other children. Grunkle Stan frightens her off along with two of the other children. Smabble is seen briefly in "Tooth," where she is watching Mabel sing "Mabel and Bear-O." She is crying when Mabel finishes like the rest of the children. In "Soos and the Real Girl," Smabble appears amongst the crowd of children applauding for Ruly Badger. Personality Shmipper and Smabble seem to be very cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and are usually seen laughing and smiling. They also seem to be very optimistic and kind (notably in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" when Shmipper said that maybe Grunkle Stan had no one who loves him, after he booed their happy grandkid-grandparent moment). Appearance Shmipper and Smabble are siblings who bear a striking resemblance to Dipper and Mabel, and are sometimes being mistaken as a younger Dipper and Mabel. They both have brown hair, small noses, and freckles on their cheeks. Shmipper has blue eyes and is usually seen wearing a red t-shirt; whereas Smabble has green eyes and is usually seen wearing a pink t-shirt. They are commonly seen smiling and laughing or acting playfully. They are most likely younger than Mabel and Dipper, due to their size and the way they act. Sightings 'Shmipper' 'Smabble' Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kids